1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dispensers for surgical threads, and more particularly to a reel and case for storing, holding and dispensing surgical threads.
2. Background of the Invention
During a surgical intervention, there is a need for the surgeon to use thread for ligaturing and suturing. The surgical thread is very frequently packaged as a coil in a protective tube and unwinding it causes a tendency to kink. This kinking is unpleasant, annoys the surgeon, and increases the duration of the intervention. In certain cases, there is a risk of the thread knotting or being damaged as a result of this kinking.
Many designs have been proposed for holding and dispensing surgical threads, including a variety of spool and reel type devices, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,548; 2,938,624;, 3,095,159; and 3,376,973. While several of these devices effectively prevent the suture from kinking or tangling as it is being removed from the dispenser, the dispensers tend to be easily dropped or misplaced during use. Some dispensers which are adapted to be slipped over the finger of the practitioner during use tend to interfere with the ligaturing or suturing operation, or are otherwise inconvenient to use.
The present invention remedies these disadvantages by providing a reel and case for surgical thread which is easily and conveniently manipulated by the surgeon and permits the surgical thread to be removed in any length desired by the practitioner, with the other portion remaining in the case for preservation. The case is equipped with a finger element that permits the surgeon to hold it in the palm of his right or left hand according to his needs without reducing the ability to manipulate his fingers.